Poison Arrow
by Emilia Delko
Summary: When a case involving Timothy Speedle's nationality appears, he decides that it would be best to subside to the break room. What happens when he wakes up and beautiful Miami is replaced with eighteenth century France? The truth about his past is released
1. Chapter 1

He could feel someone else was in the room with him, creeping up close. Close enough to see his breath in this hot, Miami air. The tunnel was dark and damp, and it was close to two in the morning. Something was off though, as much as Teddy wanted to run, he couldn't. Something was stopping him, like emotional handcuffs. He slowly walked to the wall of the tunnel, sliding down the wall as he curled up in a ball. Something was going to happen and he wanted it to get it over with; whatever it was.

Footsteps echoed through the tunnel as Teddy held his breath. Chains and buckles drifted in and out of his ears while the footsteps were getting closer. Teddy opened his eyes and looked up, and saw dressed in black from head to toe approach him, with a hidden gleam in his eyes. Time seemed to stop as the shadow forcefully picked him up and whisked him away to the top of the tunnel, just moments before the sun shone through the clouds.

The final sound of a blade woke the citizens of Miami; the feel of a fresh murder evaporated.

The cell phone rang through her house, waking up the two sleeping partners that lay there with their legs tangled. The clock read 5:34 AM, nine minutes before the alarm would interrupt them from the dreams.

"Cal." Eric grunted, nudging his girlfriend to wake her up. "The phone, the phone is ringing." He fell back asleep as Calleigh ran to the phone, answering it with a monotone. After a few seconds, she hung her phone up and ran into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Eric trailed along, wondering why she was rushing.

"Hey what's going on? You're acting like you're late for a plane." Eric leaned against the bathroom door as Calleigh got undressed and hopped in the shower.

"Horatio called me; he said someone was badly chopped up. So I need to get there." The shampoo bottle fell to the shower floor as a profanity slipped out of Calleigh's mouth.

"Why didn't he call me?"

"He said it was your day off, I guess you can come in if you want. It'll be just Speed and me." She ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair, successfully getting all the shampoo out of her hair.

"I'll come in. How about we save time and share the shower?" Calleigh blushed as Eric said that, knowing that won't save anything.

"Eric, you know we'd waste more time…" Her words trailed off as she turned the shower off.

Horatio was the first at the scene, quickly calling the medical examiner to get her at the scene as fast as she can. He has seen everything, but nothing as brutal as this. Blood was still seeping out of the wound, and fell onto oncoming traffic. The victims face was torn off, Horatio concluded from the blood glistened blade that hung over the body.

The victim was in three parts. The head rolled off into the grass; much force was used to send the head. The face was still settled in the basket, tendons still stuck to the bones. And the body was still on the table, lying there with chains attached to the arms and legs. It was badly bruised on the parts that Horatio can see without touching the body.

A loud horn brought Horatio out of his trance as Tim got out of the car and jogged to where the man was, laughing until he saw the scene. His crime scene kit fell through his sweaty hands and his face was exasperated, wondering how a machine like this could ever kill someone.

"H… I don't understand." His words died on his tongue as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, Speed, what I learned in college is that the French used to use the guillotine to execute someone during the French Revolution. It was the most humane to execute at that time. But now, things have changed." Horatio slipped on his shades, because the sun shown through the guillotine, blocking his eyesight. "Timothy," Speed looked up, and Horatio put his hands on his hips before walking off to Calleigh and Eric, "A lot."

"H, you should really stop that… ah forget it." Speed picked his kit up and opened it. He slapped on the latex gloves on and his crime-scene suit, so his skin cells compromise no evidence. Speed didn't bother wait for Calleigh and Eric, he just started to go into his grid pattern, picking up evidence when he comes across some. Eric walked up to Speed and pushed him over, as he almost fell onto the victim's ear.

"Hey buddy! Looking happy as ever; I could see."

"Dude, the murder weapon was a guillotine. I'm really wishing it wasn't." Speed picked up the ear with some tweezers and dropped it into the evidence bag, to be quickly sent to Valera. "Some of my ancestors were executed this way. I'm not in a great mood." Tim patted Eric's back as he walked off to Calleigh. "Watch what you say."

Calleigh put her blond hair in a bun and slipped the cap onto her head. She unclipped her gun belt and attached it to the outside of her suit.

"Just how does one put a guillotine on top of a tunnel next to a busy highway and not one person see this?" Calleigh walked over to Horatio and put her crime scene kit between her arm and body. "Matter of fact, where do they get an authentic one? Let's check the museums in the county to see who's missing a French artifact." Her blue hairpin glittered under the transparent hair cap. It shone from the sunrise and Horatio smiled at the little things that make Calleigh who she is.

A few hours passed before all the evidence was collected and all Speed wanted to do was drive home. The bags under his eyes reappeared and the energy drained out of him. He sealed up the last piece of evidence and dropped it into the box. He took all his gear off; he walked to his Hummer and left Eric and Calleigh at the scene.

Pandemonium followed Speed as he arrived at the lab a few minutes after leaving the crime scene. Camera crew and museum officials were crowding the door, wanting to know why there was a guillotine being carried into the lab. He sighed before he opened the door, and stepped out. He took a heavy breath in and walked up to the window.

"Tim, is it true that you have a family background of this type of execution?"

"Tell me, how is it possible for an artifact like that to leave a museum?"

Speed made his way through the crowd and entered the lab. Horatio walked up to him with a tired look on his face. Before Horatio opened his mouth, he walked away to the break room to rest his head. Lab rats walked out to see what facial features Tim had because they heard of the case, and ran back in the lab because his scowl shunned them off with his eyes.

"Tim!" Calleigh's southern twang interrupted his bad mood and he turned around to see Calleigh clad with blood.

"Cal, god what happened?" He examined her and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Alexx decided that it would be best to chop the body up the second I walked in. It doesn't make any sense, its already chopped up to begin with." Her story brightened his face as she went on. "She told me to come back for the cause of death, but I'm afraid that I will get bombarded with intestine fluids before I even step my shoe in." Her constant ramble gave him a little headache, so he rubbed his head as he interrupted her

"Cal, you're my friend and all, but today my head can't take your constant rambling. I'll be in the break room for case related things." He paused before he walked out. "_Case related_." She shrugged and walked off before Tim could do so himself.

Upon entering the break room and smelling a fresh batch of coffee that someone brewed up, he poured himself a mug and took a sip. Feeling refreshed after the sip, Speed dumped the rest down the drain and rested his head on the brick solid pillow that the break room's couch had to offer. Tim let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Don't know how you do the voodoo that you do.

* * *

><p>His head pounded and his heart throbbed as the dream quickly escalated to the terror and the fighting of the revolution. Bullets and cannon balls thundered in the distance as he looked around, seeing the castles of Paris and beautiful French women dressed in corsets. Tim thought about how close this resembled the pictures as he walked around the town square, obviously standing out from the rest of the citizens<p>

"Sir, where do you come from?" A man with an obvious French accent struggled with his English. "Do you need help?" His hand was placed on his shoulder, wanting to give him the hospitality of the French.

"No, I'm looking for a woman named Calleigh." He pushed the man's hand off of his shoulder and walked away.

"Excuse me, I know of a Calleigh, eyes of marron?"

Tim gave the man a stare. "No, never mind. I'll look for her myself." The stranger gave him a defeated look as he walked away. Speed looked around and pinched himself, knowing that he was dreaming, because if he really were in France, his accent would be thicker.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind him. "Timothy. Tim, wake up." He turned around to see who was calling him, but he heard it in his brain. A soft voice rattled his mind as he tried to open his eyes. "Timothy, we need to leave and you need to get up." Strong hands shook his body as he threw himself off of the couch.

"What Calleigh, what is so important about the case that you need to wake me up." He rubbed his eyes and looked around, the break room was different. The walls were stone with elaborate tapestries hung from the wall. Candles lined the room, as the break room's flabby couch was replaces with a silk ridden one.

"Cal, I don't understand, where are we?" He touched the walls to see if this was actually real, and this wasn't a prank.

"My name is not Calleigh, I don't know who you are looking for, Tim. We are in the castle, the one that you have lived in your whole life." The woman placed her hands on her hips and stared at him with a worried look.

"No, we live in Miami, Florida, under Georgia in the states. I'm a crime scene investigator. My last name is Speedle." Speed panicked as he kept describing himself. "My recent case was with a guillotine on the high way."

"Honey, there is no Florida. That place you are talking about is own by the Spanish. This is France, and uh, well we know your last name. No need to tell me." She laughed rubbed his head. "What kind of dream were you having?"

"Cossette, is that your name?" Speed knew the victim's wife was named Cossette; it was more of a lucky guess. "Was your husbands name Raoul, and he died by the-"

She cut him off with her cries of sadness. "Guillotine, oh mon dieu Tim, please don't bring that up. It was just last week." She collapsed on the floor and sobbed. "He didn't even do anything, and that is the problem. All he did was help the king's daughter cross the river in his boat."

"It seems like chivalry died a long time ago." Tim murmured to himself, wishing Delko could be next to him, carrying on the remark.

"Cossette, I'm sorry to bring that up. Let me explain something that you probably won't understand, and that's okay, because I wont expect you to." He brought her to the couch and sat her down next to him. "It was the year 2003. The two centuries in the future, things changed. The music is more elaborate, people rap words, and one singer is named the King of Pop because of his genius in the music industry. There is the buggy that moves by itself. We have a thing that researches things from any place you want, without going to the library."

"Wow, I can tell this is going to be a good story." The last of the silent tears evaporated and Tim continued his story.

"I live in the place where Spain owns. America bought it and now it is a big tourist attraction, quite annoying sometimes. I work at a crime lab, which is a place where we catch killers. Like now, we could track down who sent out the execution lettre for your Raoul. There is a recent case that involves a guillotine that was stolen from a museum like the Louvre, and it was placed on the high way: where the buggy that I was talking about travels. And a man named Raoul was executed with that, and his wife was named Cossette, we are trying to find out who stole the guillotine, and who preformed the killing."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't the same person?"

"Not necessarily, it could have been two people or three. See, things are going to be exactly like I described it. It is a beautiful thing; your next few generations would love it." Claps and shouts played in the distance, frightening Cossette a little bit.

"What was that?" Tim asked when he looked down at her, shaking slightly.

"Someone was just executed."

"What- I don't understand." Speed got up to the window and looked around, he could see the top of the guillotine through the buildings and he shuttered with fright.

"You know Cossette, I deal with things like this every day, and the thought of what just happened scares me. I very rarely see someone die, they are usually dead already."

Cossette moved to the window to lean on Speed's shoulder, creating invisible figures in the stone windowsill. Her face was more calmed than Tim's, but when it came to the thought of dying that way, danger had no where to go but to fester in his head.

"What are you thinking? You are just staring into the city." Cossette's voice broke his train of though.

"Are we in danger?"

"Everyone is, Tim. No one is safe."


End file.
